Dysfunctional Family
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual SasoFemDei. Hidan's father cheated on his mother for years. After their parents untimely deaths, Deidara sought the person who she was told was her brother in Amegakure. Now she has to get used to her new surroundings and this 'Akatsuki' gang.


Document Opened: 05/21/2009, 09:23pm.

Authors Note: For some reason I like this idea. Don't know why I picked Hidan for it....Maybe because he comes closest out of people in the Akatsuki.

Genres: Family, Humor, Romance on the part of Saso x FemDei.

Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, Maybe a lemon later on. I don't know right now., Violence, edited language via Hidan naturally,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enough spoken.:p.

* * *

A teen with white-silver hair was walking back toward his apartment very annoyed at the moment. He was _all _to aware of the girl following him yet again this week. He kept his guard up since he didn't know if she was an enemy or not. So far she seemed to pose no threat but he couldn't be sure.

Instead of taking his path home he abruptly made a right to head to the local park. He was going to call her out there if she dared to keep following him.  
/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Less then ten minutes later he knew she was still trailing him and had stopped a few feet in a clearing.

"Alright, I know you're f*cking following me. Either show yourself and explain or fight me." He had been glancing at the ground before turning around and seeing the girl; who was a little shorter than him. Her hair was long and golden with some of it in a ponytail. She seemed nervous and uneasy as she stepped into the open.

"I don't want to fight you, un." She sighed and looked off to the side. 'I knew this was a bad idea, un.' She started rubbing her left arm.

"Then why in the hell have you been following me all f*cking week?" He raised an eyebrow at her. He had never seen her before this started.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to see you once before I left, un." She could not even bring herself to look at him.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to see me?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's a little complicated. Maybe I should just go and you can forget you ever saw me, un." How was she supposed to explain to him about something he may not even want any connection with?

"You've been f*cking following me all week. I want answers blondie." He had interrogated people before. 'Okay, only other students and gang members but it counts!'

"Was your fathers name Makoto, un?" Her visible blue eye locked with his angrier violet ones. "So what? Bastards dead and I hope he rots in his grave."

"I know and I agree with you. To put it simply he was my father too, un." She saw his eyes go from angry to widening in silent realization as he made a quiet "oh".

"Does that mean you're my...sister?" He could barely get the word out. Of course he understand half-sister but she looked almost nothing like him. He swallowed as she replied.

"Half-sister technically. But yes, un." She took a quick breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for this to be brought up. Like I said earlier, I just wanted to see you before I left, un."

"I think we need to f*cking talk....What's your name anyway?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I think you're right and I know it's a boys name. Deidara, un."

"I'm going out on a damn limb here but you already know my name don't you?" He started to walk towards her.

"Hidan, right, un?" He nodded and the two started walking off.  
////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little over ten minutes later they were seated at burger joint; sitting across from one another with their meals. After she finished chewing part of french fry she spoke first. "Well, you did want to talk, right, un?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay for starters how old are you anyway?" He had his suspicions that his father had been cheating on his mother and this only proved it.

"Fifteen as of last month, un." She had known that he was sixteen and would be seventeen later that year.

"Hm. If Makoto was your _father_ as well then how come you look almost nothing like him?" He had gotten almost all of his looks from his father. From the face to the hair. He had gotten his unusual eye color from his mother.

"I had a feeling you would ask that. I look nearly identical to my mother. I have a picture if you want proof, un." He nodded yes and she reached into her purse and pulled out a photo that appeared to be no more than two years old. She handed it to him for closer inspection.

He took a good look at the photo and at the girl. The woman in the picture had golden blond hair a bit longer then Deidara's and deep green eyes. Seeing her this close now he could see the same shade of blue as their father. Aside the age difference they really did look alike, though the woman's smile in the picture almost seemed forced.

He passed the photo back to her and she silently put it back in her purse and looked at him. "Let's not beat around the f*cking bush. What's the story here?" His tone was less harsh then back in the park and she could understand his wanting to know.

"The long story is complicated so I'll give you the facts, un." She took a quick sip of her drink before continuing. "I had no idea you existed until last week. After my mother and our fathers passing I was finally able to see if I was right about Makoto's cheating on her, un."

He was waiting for her to continue so he kept silent. "I had a blood test done and your name was the only one to come up. And I guess I just wanted to see you one time. I didn't mean for it to come to this, un."

"Come to what? And you mentioned leaving a couple of times before. What was that about?" He was curious about her. If she was his half-sister then he started considering not wanting her to go so soon.

"Oh, that. I had to leave Iwagakure after everything that happened there: so I'm looking for another place to live. I was thinking about heading to Konohagakure, un." She had heard it was a pretty place. Lots of forest scenery if she remembered correctly.

"Where are you staying now?"

"At a Hotel. But I'll be gone later tonight. I am sorry for bringing this up, I probably even shouldn't have come in the first place, un."

"Will you stop f*cking apologizing already! Can you honestly come and and tell me that I have a sister and then just _leave_?" She was the only family he had left. Then again he couldn't exactly consider her family yet.

She was a little taken aback by the loudness of his voice. "Well, I wasn't exactly sure you'd want to meet the daughter of your fathers mistress, un."

"Neither one of us can help what he did to our mothers and he was a general bastard anyway. I remember you agreeing with me on that earlier." She nodded while drinking her soda.

"Why not just stay here? Hell, I know it's a little sudden but why the f*ck not stay with me? I have an extra room that I don't really use for anything." She seemed hesitant. "I'll stay if you want me to: but I can get my own place, I wouldn't want to impose on my brother who I technically just met earlier, un." She gave him a quick smile, happy to know that he didn't hate her guts for what she was.

"You can stay with me and that's final. Though I warn you that it's a little messy at the moment." Hey, he was a bachelor so to speak. He just tossed stuff down to pick it up later, or whenever he felt like it. Only Kakuzu really got on his case about it. He blinked knowing that she would have to meet the others soon if she really was going to stay.

"Okay, but give the word at any time and I'll go, un." She said with a lighthearted tone.  
///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\

To say it was messy had been an understatement. Then again, it wasn't nothing she couldn't help clean up. There were a few piles of laundry on the floor in the living-room, she couldn't even tell if they were clean or dirty. A few plates were stacked on the counter and various forms of garbage were scattered about on the floor.

"Come on and I'll show you your room. Watch your step." She followed him to a small hallway that had three doors. "The one straight ahead is my room and the one to the right is yours. The left is the bathroom." After a moment he left her to unpack as his cell rang and he went to answer.

"Hello?" He spoke after flipping it open.

_"Hidan, we're having a meeting at Sasori's place. Can you come over?" _He was a little surprised that their leader called him. Normally he had Kakuzu do that.

"I can't. But for a damn good reason. I'll call you back tomorrow with more details." He hung up without awaiting any response. Seeing Deidara come out of her room.

He could see she was holding something. A folder of sorts. "I thought you might want to see this as extra proof, un." She held out the folder for him to take. "It contains information regarding the blood test I mentioned earlier, un."

He took it from her and looked at the contents, he knew Kakuzu could read this stuff better than he could but it appeared real enough.

He passed it back to her. "I'm not going to pretend I can understand that thing. Kakuzu could probably read it but it's gibberish to me." He shrugged.

"Um, do you want to hold on to it to show him then, un?" She was now puzzled by his smirk.

"Better idea, you show it to him tomorrow. If you're going to live here then you should know who the rest of the Akatsuki are." He almost smacked his head after saying that since he hadn't mentioned them before. Much less being in the gang.

"What's 'Akatsuki', un?" She asked with genuine interest. She wanted to know more about her brother. The blond really wanted this work since he didn't seem to hate her.

"It's a gang I'm in. Nothing illegal and another teen named Pein is the leader. But if you want you can meet the rest of them tomorrow, they're gonna wanna know why I missed the meeting earlier." Seeing the girls face he continued. "Not your f*cking fault, okay."

"Is there anything I can do, un?" Her inner voice was practically screaming about cleaning the place up a little.

"Nah, just make yourself at home." He glanced at his watch. "Aw shit, I'm going to be late for my ritual."

"Ritual, un?"

"Crap. I never explained this part. I'm a Jashinist and perform a daily ritual." He pulled his pendant out of his shirt for her to see. She only knew a little about Jashin but wasn't about to say anything against it. "It's weird for most people but I have never failed to complete my ritual."

"I'll trade you one then, un." He watched her remove her right navy-blue fingerless glove and turn her hand around to show him something he didn't quite expect.

"I have one on each hand and a sealed one below my left shoulder. I can make my art with them though, un." She smiled happily at the mention of art.

"You know what Deidara, I think we are going to get along _just _fine." He smiled at his new found sister.  
/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note: There will be action and romance on the SasoFemDei part.;3. Again, I dunno why but I like this idea. And more on why Hidan was so quick to want Deidara around will come into play in later chapters.

Off to start chapter 2.

Finished: 05/22/2009, 08:37pm.

11/22/2009, 11:20pm.  
After a few small corrections, I realize that the chapter is not entirely that good but I will probably perform a heavy edit and add-on soon.  
Chapter 2 is near completion.  
Right now, I would like to hear what you guys think about this fic.

For starters, is Hidan cursing to much?

And a happy birthday to our oldest dog who has turned 4 today.:3.  
11:22pm.


End file.
